


Day 27: Ransom

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bound, F/M, Past Rape, Whump, bestiality mention, dagur!whump, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur is held ransom by some bandits that aren't happy that he and Mala are trying to clean up the Northern Markets.





	Day 27: Ransom

Dagur was in a position that was very much not fit for a king. He was forced to kneel with his hands tied behind his back. Dagur and Mala had been working to rid the Northern Markets of its bandits and crime, trying to make it a safer place for all who went there, and one of the groups of bandits was not happy with this at all. They’d captured Dagur and had put out a ransom note to Mala. She’d only get him back if she paid them a hefty amount of money. They had the money, but Dagur was of the mind that the bandits didn’t deserve it. He’d heard of this particular group before. They were the worst sort of criminals, more than thieves. They were murderers and rapists, tormentors. They didn’t deserve anything that Mala could give them.

And now here Dagur was trapped with them. They’d taken him to their camp in the woods, and had him kneeling before their leader as he sat on what served as his throne. His name was Bjorn.

“It feels good to have a king kneel before me,” Bjorn told Dagur. He had a scar that puckered his right cheek, and his long brown beard was in braids. “Even a weak king.”

“Weak?” Dagur questioned, insulted by the word.

“As chief of the Berserkers you instilled fear in everyone,” Bjorn said. “You had one of the biggest armadas in the north. Now look at you. Pet to a queen who loves dragons.”

Dagur curled his lip in anger. “I’m not Mala’s pet.”

Bjorn leaned forward in his throne, put his spear underneath Dagur’s chin and lifted it. There was an amused look on his face. “Tell me: does you queen lie with dragons.”

“Excuse me?”

“Everyone here wants to know. Does the Queen of the Defenders of the Wing fuck dragons? Is that why she loves them so much? She likes them for their cock?”

Dagur roared in anger, rising to his feet. He tried rushing at Bjorn, but the man acted fast, swinging his spear. It tore Dagur’s left cheek open, and their was a jarring sensation as if it had hit his cheekbone. Dagur yelled in pain, went down on his side, blood flowing freely from his face. He laid there stunned for a moment while Bjorn laughed, then got back onto his knees. He wanted to stand, but there were two men on either side of him that were supposed to keep him from doing that. They should have held him back from Bjorn too, except they’d known that Bjorn would strike him. They’d probably wanted to see it. 

“What about you, Dagur?”

“I don’t fuck dragons,” Dagur spat angrily. Blood got into his mouth and he had to spit it out.

Bjorn was steadying the reddened end of his spear. “Oh, I wasn’t asking about that. Word has it that you like cock.” He lowered his spear, looked at Dagur. “Is that true?”

“Where’d you hear that?” he asked. It was true that Dagur liked men as well, but he didn’t want it getting out, especially not about his time in prison when he had been forced upon without his consent.

“Oh come on. Everyone knows you fancy the heir of Berk.” Bjorn spread his arms to make his point. “But you had to settle for a woman instead. Word is that you like it up the ass, that you got so used to it from your prison days that you want more.”

Dagur growled, tried rising in an attempt to attack Bjorn again, but this time the men held him back. He was angry, so angry. How did Bjorn know any of this? Maybe some of these bandits had been in prison with him, had heard about what had happened, and had spread it around. Dagur hadn’t exactly kept his obsession for Hiccup secret during that time. Sometimes, in the middle of being defiled, he’d cried out for him, wanting him instead, wanting him to save him. 

“Where’d you hear that?” Dagur snarled, struggling against the two men that were holding him on his knees. He was also mad that Bjorn thought he’d “settled” for Mala. Mala was a force to be reckoned with, and so Dagur admired and loved her for that. He hadn’t settled for anything.

Bjorn smiled at him. “Word gets around.” He put his spear under Dagur’s chin again, staining him with his own blood. “I was hoping maybe you could give a demonstration of how you like it before your wife shows up. We’ve got time.”

Dagur’s eyes went wide with horror, and he felt like everything in him dropped to his feet. He was surprised he didn’t piss himself at what Bjorn was suggesting.

Rape. They were going to rape him.

“No.” The word came out weak, but he had to say it. He wouldn’t give into this. He would fight the whole time.

“Anyone here want him?” Bjorn asked, raising his voice so those throughout the camp could hear. There was laughter, and the man on Dagur’s right put a hand in his hair, tugged his head back to look at him.

“I’ll take him,” he said.

“ _ No _ ,” Dagur intoned, furious and terrified. He couldn’t go through this. Not  _ again. _

“Good,” Bjorn said, and Dagur sensed a smile in his words. “Anyone else want to fuck the king?”

“That’s enough!” a clear voice shouted into the camp. Relief spilled into Dagur at the sound of Mala’s voice. He turned his head despite the hand in his hair, saw her striding into the camp, no one making a move on her. Throk was a step behind her.

Bjorn sat straighter in his chair, and the other bandit released Dagur’s hair.

“Queen Mala, you came.”

“I did.” Mala strode right up to the makeshift throne, threw a bag of gold coins onto the ground where they spilled out. “There. Now give me back my husband.”

Bjorn looked disappointed. “Oh, but we were going to have a bit of fun with him first.”

“You have your money,” Throk said. “Now release him. Like you promised.”

Bjorn sighed. “Oh, very well.” He nodded to the men holding Dagur, and one of them drew a knife, cut his ropes. Dagur was allowed to stand, and he rubbed at his chafed wrists. The rope they’d used had been coarse. He glared at Bjorn, then at the man who had been going to rape him. They both returned his glares, not looking cowed. “Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Mala said, taking Dagur’s arm. 

“Try me, queenie.” 

Mala looked like she wanted to slap Bjorn or spit on him, but she did neither of those things, currently outnumbered in the camp. Instead, she took Dagur, and the three of them turned and walked out.

  
  


“Are you okay?” Mala asked as she dabbed at Dagur’s cheek. They were on another part of the island, at Mala’s camp, away from the bandits.

“Yeah,” Dagur said, though he was still shaken from what had almost happened to him.

Mala sighed, looking at his cheek. “This goes really deep. It’ll need to be stitched.”

Dagur cracked a smile. “Cool. A new scar.”

Mala lowered the cloth, looked him very seriously in the eye. “I mean it. Are you alright? I caught the tail end of what Bjorn was saying.” 

Dagur sighed, broke his eyes from her gaze, looking down at the ground they sat on. “They wanted to… rape me,” he said quietly. They were out of earshot of anyone, but that wasn’t something he could say very easily. “And I was terrified. I didn’t know if I’d be able to get through that again.” Mala knew about what had happened to him in prison, knew all of his life now, so she knew what he meant by “again.”

Mala very suddenly hugged him, fiercely. “Lucky I got there in time.” There was a hint of fear in her voice. She pulled away, looked like she wanted to kiss him, but didn’t. Dagur was alright with that at the moment. 

“Yeah,” Dagur said, voice rough. “Thank you.”

Mala smiled, began cleaning his face again. “Anything for you, darling.” 


End file.
